


teddy bear

by verronica_soya



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abuse, Deviates From Canon, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Work In Progress, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Summary: "Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me."So this was loosely based on the song but not really anymore?
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Of all the people

Veronica jumped as the gun when off, the radio went silent. Her eyes went wide.

"That's it! We're breaking up!" She jumped up, moving towards the door. JD threw her back down onto the couch

"What? You can't bring them back, you must know that!"

"I am not trying to bring anybody back, except maybe myself." she tries to get up to leave, only to be thrown back down by JD. he kissed her forcefully and just when she thought she had escaped he grabbed her again.

She finally manages to get away "And to think there was a time when I actually thought you were cool! Man, if you can't deal with me now, then just stay home and shoot your TV. Blow up a couple of toasters or something. Just don't come to school and don't mess with me!" she yelled, storming out of his house.

It was dark outside, how long had she been at his house? She pulled her jacket tighter around her. God, she felt like an idiot. How could she have trusted him! It was obvious that he was never going to change!

There was a thud of something heavy behind her, followed shortly by a muffled "shit!"

Veronica whipped around, eyes wide with fear, only to see nothing. There was no one there.

Shaken, she started to walk faster, unsure as to whether she was imagining the familiar sound of boots on concrete, the raspy breathing, slightly too close for comfort. Slightly out of time with her own.

She kept walking, faster. Faster. Faster. Not wanting to look behind her. Soon she was running. And so were the boots.

And they were getting closer. She knew she wasn't going to make it back to her house before they reached her, so, she took a left. Veronica ended up in a long dark ally. So much for that _amazing_ plan. Their footsteps echoed in her ears, they seemed to surround her.

Suddenly they grabbed her wrist. She screamed and they covered her mouth, holding her against a wall. When she looked up, surprise, surprise, it was JD.

"You didn't think I'd just let you run off like that?" he chuckled, holding something cold to her head, she didn't have to look to know what. "Now, Veronica, you're going to come back to my house and we can come to some kind of... agreement."


	2. A play on power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This was supposed to be just a one shot but.. Now its not XD As usual I wrote this instead of sleeping while running on caffeine so.. Enjoy!

"And if I don't?" her shaky hands clenched into fists at her sides, nails digging into the soft flesh of he palms.  
"what?" A genuine look of surprise crossed his face before he shook it away.  
"Exactly. What happens if I don't come with you?" the icy cold metal nudged her head, reminding her of its presence. "Cut the act. We both know you wouldn't do it." Her voice surprised even her, unbroken and way more confident than she felt, giving her a slight edge. A power she wasn't used to. "so tell me _Jason_ what happens if I refuse to come with you?"

An empty silence hung in the air, he had nothing. The fact that Veronica Sawyer could so easily control JD while he had a gun held to her head made her understand why it was all that he, Heather and Heather had wanted. The power was addicting.

"Here's what's going to happen, you are going to put the gun away and then we are going back to yours and burning those notes, the ones for Duke. Yes I saw them."

Jesus christ she was hot like this, confident and all riled up, he didn't think there was any way she could ever get any more gorgeous. He held the gun in place for a few moments, she needed to know that he still held the power in this situation but if it got her back, he'd let her think she was in control. Especially if it meant he got to watch her little façade for a while longer. He slowly removed the gun from her head, pocketing it without breaking eye contact. "Did I ever tell you-"  
"I don't want to hear it and you are _far_ from forgiven. Let's just go. It's cold."

As the flames grew taller, Jason found himself wanting to get closer to Veronica. It was a kind of peace he wanted to drown himself in. One where the silence was broken only by the cracking of the fire and their own soft breathing. The kind of night that needed the accompaniment of soft 50s love songs or quiet classical. The kind from books and movies. One that should end in gentle kisses and old movies with her falling asleep on him, curled into a little ball, and him lighting a cigarette as he plays with the curls that frame her face. It was a night that should be perfect.

Instead, it was spent on the old rickety bench in his garden, much too far apart but far too close together. It was spent with her glancing over at him every 5 seconds, not out of love but of fear. Veronica was scared of him, that was far from what he wanted. He wanted her to love it, the power they have over the world, over people. He wanted them to revel in the madness together, Veronica the Queen by his side.

He didn't want a bitter war between them, one that might not end till death does them part. He may have wanted chaos but not like this. The chaos he had imagined was one in which they fixed the world together while simultaneously leaving destruction in their wake. The kind of chaos that would strike fear into the hearts of others but now he looked at her and it was all wrong because she was scared, terrified, of him. Maybe one day that would change but, of course, there was no way JD would ever leave it down to chance. Not when his very soul depended on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no clue how this is gonna end


End file.
